Nunca es tarde para amar
by etoilechizuma
Summary: Kisa Shouta y Hiroki Kamijou pasaron su vida universitaria en relaciones casuales por diversos motivos. Sin embargo, cuando ambos se encuentran al término de sus estudios, conocen a dos muchachos quienes los llevan por sentimientos nunca antes experimentados. Los personajes son propiedad de Nakamura, autora de la serie de mangas Junjou Romántica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.
1. Chapter 1

Kisa Shouta y Hiroki Kamijou pasaron su vida universitaria en relaciones casuales por diversos motivos. A pesar de que sus personalidades contrastan fuertemente, los dos son muy buenos amigos. Sin embargo, cuando ambos se encuentran al término de sus estudios, conocen a dos muchachos quienes los llevan por sentimientos nunca antes experimentados. Estos son Nowaki Kusama y Yukina Kou, quienes acaban de finalizar la preparatoria y se preparan para ingresar a la universidad. ¿Qué pasará cuando estos dulces y fuertes muchachos se les declaren? ¿Será la edad un impedimento para comenzar una relación? ¿Y qué pasará con los pretendientes que se obsesionaron con Kisa y Hiroki y no dejan de acosarlos cada tanto? Descubranlo en este fic.

Los personajes son propiedad de Nakamura, autora de la serie de mangas Junjou Romántica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

Capítulo 1. El chico de las flores

Hiroki se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Se había pasado con los tragos y, para el colmo, fue arrastrado hasta la casa de uno de sus pretendientes para brindarle una noche de placer y lujuria.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños dormía a su lado. Hiroki lo miró con fastidio y pensó: "Lo hice otra vez. Si Shinoda no fuese tan persistente... al menos es un hombre apuesto. ¡Rayos! ¡Ya me estoy pareciendo a Kisa!"

Su teléfono sonó. Hiroki atendió la llamada, mientras sentía cómo su amante se movía.

\- ¡Kamijou! ¿Qué tal la noche?- le saludó una voz alegre y chillona desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Tengo jaqueca - se quejó Hiroki - Es tu culpa por hacer que bebiera tanto. ¿Dónde estás?

\- Estoy afuera, esperándote. ¿Ya vas a salir?

\- Si, ya salía. Nos vemos.

Hiroki colgó, se vistió y salió del cuarto. Shinoda, su amante, parecía que aún seguía dormido. Decidió dejarlo así, no quería que lo detuvieran ni un segundo más.

Afuera lo esperaba Kisa Shouta. A pesar de que Hiroki era dos años más joven, a su lado Kisa parecía su hermano menor. Era pequeño, delgado y tenía la tez muy fina. Hiroki, por su parte, era más alto y como siempre iba con el ceño fruncido, se le formaba unas arrugas en la frente.

\- No pongas esa cara - Le saludó Kisa - Parecés un viejo de cuarenta.

\- Mira quien habla - le respondió Hiroki, dándole un golpe en la cabeza - no sé por qué me arrastras por este camino.

\- Yo no te obligué.

\- Lo sé. Aún así, desearía dejar de hacer estas cosas.

Kisa no hizo comentario alguno. En el fondo, él también deseaba dejar esa vida de libertinaje. Pronto se iba a graduar y debía buscar una pareja estable. Sin embargo, no podía resistirse al ver a un hombre apuesto. Esa siempre había sido su debilidad y, al final, terminaba completamente arrepentido.

\- ¿Te despediste de Shinoda?- le preguntó Kisa, intentando cambiar de tema.

\- No - respondió Hiroki - Aún dormía cuando salí.

\- ¡Qué envidia! - suspiró Kisa - Se veía muy guapo. Además parecía ser un hombre con dinero.

\- No me agrada tanto. Es demasiado frío. Se la pasa sonriendo, creyendo que así atraerá a los chicos. Pero su sonrisa es fingida.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Eres muy perceptivo!

\- ¿Y qué hay de tí, Kisa? ¿Has pasado con alguien ayer a la noche?

\- De hecho sí. El problema es que no me acuerdo de su nombre. Solo sé que es un ejecutivo que insistió en darme su número de teléfono. Pero no lo pienso llamar, siento que se ha obsesionado conmigo.

\- Seguro cree que eres un niño de secundaria.

\- ¡No te burles! ¡Es la genética! Ya le aclaré que solo sería por esa noche y que nunca más nos veríamos. Aún así, siguió insistiendo con lo del teléfono.

Ambos suspiraron. Sabían que tarde o temprano serían perseguidos por acosadores. Solo esperaban que se cansaran de ellos y se largaran por otras conquistas, como siempre. Aún así, si las cosas se complicaban, se prometieron a acudirse el uno al otro para defenderse.

Hiroki Kamijou y Kisa Shouta estudiaban en la misma universidad, pero en diferentes carreras. Mientras Hiroki estudiaba literatura, Kisa se volcó al diseño editorial. Se conocieron en un bar, cuando Kisa tuvo un problema con uno de sus amantes furtivos. Hiroki golpeó al sujeto y se llevó a Kisa lejos de ahí. Al final, ambos decidieron compartir el mismo departamento, por si alguno de los dos se volvía a meter en problemas. Eso fue cuando iban al primer año de sus respectivas carreras. Hiroki aún recordaba la vez en que se sorprendió cuando Kisa le dijo su edad. Cuando lo rescató del acosador, le había recriminado por meterse en un lugar peligroso siendo un "menor de edad".

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? - le preguntó Kisa a Hiroki

\- Estaré trabajando en mi tesis - respondió Hiroki - pero antes tomaré mi desayuno en el café que se encuentra a la vuelta de casa.

\- Yo sé por qué vas ahí - le dijo Kisa, tocándole la mejilla de manera pícara.

\- ¡N... no es por eso! - gritó Hiroki, sonrojándose por completo - Es que... ¡Me gusta el café que sirven! ¡Es todo!

\- ¡A mí no me mientas! sé que, frente a la cafetería, está esa tienda de flores donde trabaja aquel muchacho alto y guapo.

\- Bueno, sí, lo admito. Me paso espiándolo. ¡Pero qué me dices de tí! Seguro que ahora vas a esa librería a espiar a ese chico que trabaja ahí.

\- ¡No es así!- dijo Kisa, quien también se sonrojó - bueno, es alto y guapo, pero es demasiado "principesco" para mí. Además siempre está rodeado de chicas. Así que no tengo posibilidades con él.

\- El chico de las flores es lo mismo - suspiró Hiroki, resignado - también está rodeado de chicas, aunque no es "principesco". Más bien transmite una atmósfera misteriosa.

Kisa se rió. Y antes de que Hiroki le asestara otro golpe, cruzó la calle a toda velocidad y le dijo antes de marcharse:

\- ¡Después me cuentas cómo te fue! ¡Nos vemos en la facultad!.

Hiroki se dirigió a la cafetería a desayunar. La florería acababa de abrirse y ahí delante estaba el chico a quien espiaba.

En realidad, no le había dicho a Kisa que se encontró con ese chico hacia un mes. Hiroki acababa de recibir la noticia de que su mejor amigo y su antiguo amor, Akihito, se había comprometido con una dama inglesa y se casarían muy pronto en Inglaterra. Aunque ya asumió que Akihito nunca le correspondería, la noticia hizo que su corazón le doliera tanto que empezó a llorar en plena plaza pública. Akihito lo llamó por su celular para anunciarle la noticia y, al final, no le quedó otra opción más que llorar. Así lo encontró aquel muchacho de la tienda de flores quien, casualmente, estaba en la plaza con unos amigos lanzando cohetes. Uno de los cohetes le dio a Hiroki en la cabeza y le hizo perder el conocimiento. Al despertar, se encontró con ese muchacho de cabellos negros, ojos azules y mirada ingenua.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? - le preguntó el muchacho.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Ten más cuidado!- le gritó Hiroki, levantándose por completo. Sin embargo, se quedó sorprendido por lo alto que era el muchacho.

\- Llamaré a la ambulancia.

\- N... no es necesario. De verdad estoy bien. Ahora déjame.

Y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Y ahora, luego de un mes, lo empezó a espiar desde la cafetería. La verdad se sentía como un acosador y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía como un hipócrita al criticar a los acosadores de Kisa. Al final, él no era muy diferente del resto.

Cuando terminó de beber su café, recibió una llamada. Era de la biblioteca donde se había inscrito. Se había hecho amigo de la bibliotecaria, tanto que le dio su número para que ella lo llamara cada vez que tenía a disposición un nuevo libro.

\- Señor Kamijou, soy Aikawa - le saludó la bibliotecaria - lo llamaba para avisarle que ya conseguí el libro que tanto habías buscado.

\- ¿De verdad? - dijo Hiroki, emocionado - Voy a pasar mañana. Hoy estoy muy ocupado con mi tesis y debo entregar unos informes.

\- No se preocupe, lo guardaré para tí. Espero le vaya bien con la tesis.

\- Gracias. Que tengas un buen día.

Cuando cortó, se llevó la sorpresa de que el chico de las flores estaba dentro de la cafetería, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. El lector de mangas shojo**

Desde siempre, Kisa siempre se sintió atraído por los hombres. Más aún, por los altos y guapos. Y ese chico que trabajaba en la librería donde compraba sus mangas poseía todas las características físicas que lo enloquecían por completo.

A diferencia de Hiroki, Kisa nunca se enamoró de verdad. Recordó haber tenido novios en la secundaria, pero sus relaciones duraban menos de un mes. Y cada vez que escuchaba a sus compañeros de clase quejarse de sus relaciones amorosas, estaba seguro de que las relaciones estables no eran para él.

De la secundaria pasó a la universidad. Ahí alquiló una pieza y, durante los fines de semana, iba a un bar a encontrarse con algún desconocido que le brindara una noche de afecto. El problema fue que uno de ellos lo vio con otro y, por más que Kisa le dejó claro que solo fue una sola noche, el sujeto empezó a golpearlo. Por suerte, Hiroki lo salvó y se lo llevó a su departamento. Después de un par de charlas, Hiroki le ofreció un cuarto para protegerse de los acosadores, con la condición de que pagara la mitad del alquiler y accediera a realizar los quehaceres domésticos que le correspondían. Al final Kisa aceptó. Se dio cuenta de que Hiroki era una buena persona, a pesar de su mal carácter.

\- Yukina, eres tan alto y guapo.

\- ¿No tienes novia, Yukina?

\- ¿Por qué te gustan los mangas shojo?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es extraño que a un chico le guste el shojo!

Como de costumbre, las chicas no paraban de rodear y conversar con Yukina, el cual no paraba de sonreir y recomendarles los mangas shojo que le gustaban. Kisa sintió mucha rabia. Por culpa de esas chicas no podía acercársele. Se vería muy raro, pensó con angustia.

Empezó a hojear unos cuantos mangas, mientras espiaba al muchacho de ojos miel y cabellos castaño claros. Lo que sabía de él era que se apedillaba Yukina y que por las mañanas trabajaba en la librería, dado que por la tarde asistía a un cursillo de ingreso a la facultad. O eso fue lo que escuchó decir de una de las admiradoras del muchacho.

\- ¡Señor! ¿Se le ofrece algo?- le preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Kisa se sobresaltó al ver que se trataba de Yukina. Por perderse en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que las chicas se marcharon y Yukina se acercó a atenderlo.

\- Esteee... Quería saber el precio de este manga - Dijo Kisa, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas enrojecían - Empecé a leerlo y me enganché con la historia.

\- ¡Déjame ver! - dijo Yukina, quien tomó el manga, se acercó al cajero y revisó el precio en la computadora - Son 160 yenes. Puedes llevarte nuestro catálogo grátis. Y si quieres saber sobre nuestras nuevas adquisiciones, sólo llámame. Aquí tienes mi tarjeta.

\- Gracias. Aquí tienes el dinero.

Kisa recibió la tarjeta, donde figuraba el nombre completo del chico que le gustaba.

\- "Yukina Kou" - leyó Kisa, una vez salió del local - Parece buen chico, pero seguro ya tiene novia. Es mejor que esté con una buena chica que conmigo.

Estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle, cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del brazo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el sujeto con quien se acostó la noche anterior.

\- ¡Así que aquí estás, zorra! - le dijo, apretando cada vez más fuerte su brazo - ¡No me puedes dejar así! ¡Ya estuvimos juntos un par de noches! ¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Ni siquiera sé tu nombre!

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Soy Ichimura! ¿No recuerdas que lo pronunciaste varias veces mientras lo hacíamos?

Kisa se deshizo del agarre, tomó a Ichimura por el cuello de su camisa y le dijo con rabia:

\- No porque lo hayamos hecho en un par de noches quiera decir que tengamos algo serio. ¡Así que piérdete y déjame en paz!

Los peatones empezaron a murmurar al verlos pelear. Kisa se dio cuenta de que llamaban la atención y decidió huir, pero su acosador volvió a sujetarlo del brazo y, esta vez, vio que levantaba su puño para golpearlo.

Kisa lamentó que Hiroki no estuviese cerca. De seguro lo volvería a regañar si volvía a casa con el ojo morado. Aún así, no le quedó otra opción que cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe.

Pero ese golpe no llegó. Kisa escuchó que la gente gritaba de asombro, por lo que abrió los ojos y vio que quien detuvo el ataque fue Yukina.

\- No me agrada que estén armando escándalo delante de mi local - le dijo Yukina a Ichimura, mostrándole una sonrisa amenazante - con tanto barullo has espantado a mis clientes. Así que, por favor, lárguese y no vuelva más. O tendré que llamar a la policía.

Ichimura soltó a Kisa y se marchó, sin antes lanzar una mirada de odio a Yukina. El muchacho, por su parte, se acercó a Kisa y le preguntó:

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido?

\- Estoy bien - respondió Kisa, poniendose completamente nervioso al verlo tan cerca. No podía evitarlo, era demasiado guapo.

\- ¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió que podríamos tomar algo- continuó Yukina - En unos minutos termino. ¿No tienes problema que te acompañe? Digo, por si regrese otra vez ese sujeto.

\- No tengo problema - dijo Kisa - Te espero.

Kisa no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ese chico le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido por nadie más. Se sintió como un adolescente enamorado, pero enseguida rechazó la idea. Solo estaba conmocionado porque Yukina lo salvó. Y Yukina haría lo mismo con cualquiera. Solo saldrían a tomar algo juntos y se largaría. Total, Yukina podría tener a todas las chicas que quisiera.

\- Ya estoy listo - dijo Yukina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se quitó el uniforme de su trabajo y se puso una campera verde con capucha.

\- Bien. Vamos - dijo Kisa, tragando saliva del nerviosismo.

Y fueron juntos a un bar que se encontraba a unas cuadras de ahí. Ninguno dijo nada. Kisa no sabía si estaba soñando o si realmente estaban caminando juntos. Aún así, solo esperaba no cometer alguna estupidez ni meterse más en problemas.

 **Nota:** El siguiente capítulo estará dividido en dos partes, dado que pienso hablar de las dos parejas. Espero les guste y me dejen comentarios :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Lo que dice el corazón

Hiroki sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora. El chico de las flores estaba ahí, mirándolo fijamente. Esperó que no se hubiese percatado de que había sido espiado por un mes en su puesto de trabajo.

\- No esperaba encontrarte aquí - le dijo el muchacho a Hiroki, acercándose a él - ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Te lancé un cohete en tu cabeza.

\- Este... sí, me acuerdo - dijo Hiroki, temblando del nerviosismo - pero estoy bien, he sufrido cosas peores.

\- ¿No te molesta si me siento? Quisiera conversar contigo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu trabajo?

\- Es que no desayuné y el patrón me regañó por eso, así que me mandó aquí.

\- Bueno, puedes sentarte. Pero yo me iré enseguida.

\- Descuida. Será breve.

El chico se sentó al lado opuesto de la mesa. Hiroki evitó mirarlo a los ojos y tomó su café, para que no se diera cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le preguntó el chico - Yo me llamo Nowaki Kusama. ¿Y tú?

\- Hiroki Kamijou.

\- Mucho gusto. Quería saber, Kamijou, si estudias en la universidad.

\- Sí - respondió Hiroki, bajando la taza y mirándolo a los ojos. Por un instante, se perdió en esos ojos color azul intenso, que reflejaban serenidad y pureza - Estoy estudiando literatura.

\- Ya me parecía - dijo Nowaki, mostrándole una gran sonrisa el cual hizo que Hiroki se estremeciera - casi siempre te veo por aquí, leyendo algún libro y escribiendo apuntes.

\- ¿Entonces ya me viste por aquí antes? - dijo Hiroki, esta vez sintiendo que temblaba.

\- Sí. Casi todos los días veo que frecuentas la cafetería. Pensé que estudiarías aquí cerca, aunque pensé que podrías ir a la biblioteca que está a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Estee... sí, así es - dijo Hiroki, esta vez mostrando una voz firme y serena - he tomado la costumbre de ir a la biblioteca. Actualmente estoy haciendo mi tesis, así que ya no frecuento la facultad como antes. A todo esto, quisiera saber el por qué querías hablar conmigo.

Una mesera se acercó a ofrecerle un café a Nowaki. Él lo aceptó y le sonrió, haciendo que la mesera se sonrojara.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor? - le dijo la mesera.

\- Quiero unos dangos, por favor - dijo Nowaki.

\- Como guste, guapo.

Hiroki sintió que tenía deseos de gritarle a la mesera por descarada, pero al darse cuenta de que se vería ridículo, volvió a calmarse. En el fondo, no sabía el porqué se sentía muy extraño junto a ese chico.

\- Bueno, Kamijou, pronto terminaré la preparatoria y quiero entrar a la universidad - dijo Nowaki, mirando a Hiroki seriamente - Quiero estudiar servicio social y deseo ingresar en una de las mejores universidades del país. Pero no tengo dinero para costear un cursillo de ingreso ni contratar a un profesor particular. Así que quería saber si me podías ayudar. No conozco a nadie más y percibo que eres una persona muy inteligente.

\- Lo siento, Kusama, pero no puedo ayudarte. Estoy haciendo mi tesis y tengo mucho trabajo.

\- Por favor. Te prometo que te pagaré.

\- No se trata de eso - dijo Hiroki, levantándose de su lugar y tomando su bolso - En serio no tengo tiempo para nada. Búscate a un verdadero profesor, estoy seguro de que habrá alguno cuyo costo no sea elevado.

Hiroki estuvo a punto de salir de la cafetería, cuando sintió que Nowaki lo tomaba del brazo.

\- Por favor. Solo te quiero a tí.

Hiroki sintió que se estaba enojando. Ese chico era muy persistente y eso le colmaba la paciencia.

\- ¡Suéltame! - dijo Hiroki, intentando soltarse pero sin éxito - Mira, niño. Tú y yo no nos conocemos. No sé bien quién eres y no quiero meterme en problemas. Así que, por favor, búscate a otra persona.

\- No quiero otra persona. ¡Solo te quiero a tí!

\- ¡No hagas que me enoje de verdad!

Nowaki finalmente soltó a Hiroki. Al principio Hiroki se sorprendió, dado que no esperaba que se rindiera tan rápido. Luego volvió a acomodarse su bolso y se marchó.

Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que, durante el forcejeo, se le cayó su libreta de estudiante, donde figuraba la dirección en donde vivía. Nowaki lo vio y lo tomó, mostrando una sonrisa pícara que nadie percibió.

Se metió de nuevo en la cafetería y saboreó los dangos, mientras miraba la dirección de residencia de Hiroki.

\- Sé que me has estado espiando desde que nos conocimos en el parque, Hiroki Kamijou - pensó Nowaki, sin dejar de sonreir - capaz fue casualidad que supiste dónde trabajaba, pero estoy seguro de que es el destino quien hizo que nos volvamos a encontrar. Bien, ya que se te cayó tu libreta, no me queda otra opción más que devolvértela.

...

Mientras tanto, Kisa y Yukina estaban tomando refrescos en el bar. Cada vez que Kisa miraba a Yukina de reojo, le parecía ver que lo rodeaban las estrellas. Se fijó en su piel perfecta, en sus ojos que reflejaban la inocencia de un adolescente que estaba adentrándose con mucha ilusión a la adultez y en sus labios carnosos, los cuales lo llevarían al éxtasis inmediato si los llegaba a besar.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Kisa? - le preguntó Yukina, al ver que Kisa estaba con la cabeza agachada.

\- No me pasa nada - dijo Kisa, mostrándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Aún estás alterado por el acoso?

\- ¡No! Este... ya estoy acostumbrado. Verás, estuve manteniendo relaciones casuales con algunos hombres, pero uno de ellos desea que lo nuestro sea real. Pero ya le aclaré que eso nunca será posible. Es bien parecido, pero no estoy enamorado de él. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Sí, lo entiendo - dijo Yukina - Yo tampoco me he enamorado y nunca he salido con nadie.

\- ¿Queeee? ¡Pero si tienes miles de admiradoras! ¿Cómo alguien tan apuesto no tiene novia?

Yukina lo miró sorprendido. Kisa se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y volvió a agachar la cabeza, para que el muchacho no viera que se había sonrojado.

\- Esteee... no malpienses. En verdad eres muy guapo. Podrías tener a todas las chicas que quisiera.

\- Gracias por el halago - dijo Yukina, mostrándo una sonrisa - Es que no me sentiría cómodo si salgo con alguna de mis admiradoras. Ellas solo admiran mi físico, pero yo deseo algo más. Quiero que me quieran por mi personalidad. Quiero una persona que me acompañe en las buenas y en las malas, que nos apoyemos el uno a otro y que mantengamos la confianza suficiente para formar una relación emocionante. Ah, lo siento, he leído muchos mangas shojo y siento que te estoy aburriendo con mis pensamientos infantiles.

\- ¡No son infantiles! - dijo Kisa, esta vez mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - yo, en el fondo, también desearía tener esa clase de relaciones. Pero creo que nunca podré lograrlo. Soy demasiado irresponsable.

\- Para mí que eres tierno.

Kisa se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Yukina. Era la primera vez que le decían "tierno". Sin embargo, la inseguridad pudo más por lo que le gritaba su corazón, por lo que se levantó de su silla y, mirándolo con enojo, le dijo:

\- ¡No me gusta que se burlen así de mí! Para que sepas, dentro de poco cumpliré veinticinco años y me graduaré de la facultad. ¿Cómo un hombre a esa edad podría ser tierno?

Yukina casi escupió su bebida y miró asombrado a Kisa.

\- ¡¿Veinticinco años!? ¡Creí que eras un chico de preparatoria!

Kisa suspiró. Al final, le mostró su identificación, haciendo que Yukina se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

\- ¡De veras lo siento, Kisa! ¡Creí que eras más joven que yo!

\- No te preocupes - dijo Kisa, arrepintiéndose por haber reaccionado de esa manera- ya estoy acostumbrado. Por cierto, ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Tengo dieciocho. Actualmente estoy intentando ingresar a una facultad de artes. ¿Y tú, qué estás estudiando?

\- Diseño editorial. Mi sueño es trabajar en la editorial Marukawa, en la sección de mangas shojo.

\- ¿Así que también te gusta el shojo? Me alegra de que tengamos algo en común.

Yukina volvió a sonreír. Esta vez a Kisa le pareció ver más estrellas y un aura de luz que iluminaba al muchacho. Definitivamente estaba loco por ese muchacho.

\- Esteee... me tengo que ir - dijo Kisa, cabizbajo - le prometí a Kamijou que prepararía el almuerzo.

\- ¿Quién es Kamijou?

\- Es un amigo. Compartimos un departamento para costear los gastos de alquiler. Esteee... fue un placer charlar contigo.

\- Kisa, desearía volver a verte - le dijo Yukina, seriamente - aunque seas mayor, me agradas. Siento que podemos ser muy buenos amigos.

\- Sí. A mí también me gustaría volver a verte.

\- ¿Y si salimos a un almuerzo este fin de semana? Puedes traer a tu amigo, porque yo también traeré al mío.

\- ¿También compartes departamento?

\- ¡Sí! Somos amigos desde el primero de preparatoria, solo que él no puede costearse un profesor particular por ser pobre. Solo me queda ayudarle con los gastos del departamento y esperar a que logre sus propósitos. Te daré mi número, así me confirmas si tú y tu amigo irán a la salida.

\- De acuerdo. Yo también te daré mi número.

Se intercambiaron los números de celulares, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon. Kisa fue a su departamento, sintiendo que podía volar de la felicidad. Al fín logró su sueño de hablar con el chico que le gustaba. Y no solo eso, también consiguió su número y una salida. Seguro Hiroki se quedaría sorprendido por su hazaña.

Cuando llegó, lo encontró sentado en el sofá, pensativo.

\- ¡Hola, Kamijou! ¿Pasó algo? - le preguntó Kisa

\- Esteee... no, nada - dijo Hiroki, desviando la mirada.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Yo siempre te cuento todo!

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Te lo diré! El chico de las flores se dio cuenta de que lo espiaba. Y lo peor fue que me pidió ser su profesor particular.

\- ¿Y lo rechazaste? ¡Pero si te gustaba!

\- ¡Es que no puedo ayudarlo! ¡No tengo tiempo para nada! - Hiroki suspiró y se llevó las manos por la cara - Aún no supero a mi antiguo amor y no quiero que ese chico me conozca. Él merece estar con alguien mejor, estoy seguro.

\- ¡No seas duro contigo mismo! - le dijo Kisa, dándole golpecitos en la espalda - Eres inteligente, el mejor de tu curso. Y la verdad que te envidio, porque me gustaría tener la misma dedicación que tienes con los estudios. Solo te falta que dejes estar tan tenso por todo.

\- Lo sé. Hasta yo me dí cuenta de que necesito darme un descanso.

\- ¡Bien! Bueno, voy a preparar la comida. Luego te contaré lo que me pasó hoy.

\- Me gustaría saberlo.

Y así transcurrió la mitad del día. Tanto Hiroki y Kisa deseaban volver a hablar con la persona que les gustaban. Lo que no sabían era que Yukina y Nowaki también albergaban esos sentimientos. Y pronto lo descubrirían.

 **Nota:** Siento que este capítulo ha sido algo largo, pero igual espero les guste. Bueno, no sé muy bien cómo es en Japón, pero en mi país tenemos cursillos de ingreso, los cuales los que acaban de terminar el colegio se inscriben a uno para ingresar a la universidad nacional. Los mismos duran de seis meses a un año, dependiendo de la complejidad de la carrera. Muchos se quejan de lo costosos que son los cursillos, tanto que optan por entrar en las privadas, las cuales la mayoría no tienen examen de admisión (en mi país solo una universidad privada se ingresa con examen de ingreso u.u). Bien, no diré nada más y muchas gracias por leer este fic :D


	4. Capítulo 4 El exigente profesor particu

Capítulo 4. El exigente profesor particular

Ya era de tardecita y Kisa tuvo que salir a comprar algunas cosas. Hiroki se sentía mentalmente agotado. Aún no se recuperaba de la noche que pasó con Shinoda y tenía que solucionar el tema de su libreta de estudiante. Supuso que se le cayó en la cafetería, por lo que sí o sí debía regresar por ella mañana. Aparte debía continuar con su tesis, el cual parecía que nunca iba a acabar.

Mientras realizaba algunos apuntes, escuchó el timbre.

\- Otra vez Kisa se olvidó las llaves - pensó Hiroki, con fastidio - ¡Ya voy! - gritó, al escuchar que seguían tocando el timbre.

Pero al abrir, se encontró con Nowaki.

\- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? - dijo Hiroki, sorprendido y asustado - ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?

\- Creo que esto te pertenece - le dijo Nowaki, mostrándole la libreta de estudiantes - figuraba tu dirección y, después de preguntar por ahí, averigué dónde vivías.

Hiroki sintió que respiraba aliviado. De seguro, en aquel forcejeo, se le había caído la libreta y el muchacho la encontró. Sintió que debía hacer algo por él por tomarse las molestias, después de haberlo tratado mal en la mañana.

\- Esteee... no tengo mucho que ofrecer, pero pasa. Voy a preparar té.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No será molestia?- dijo Nowaki, sorprendido por la invitación.

\- No, para nada - dijo Hiroki, mostrando un leve sonrojo que a Nowaki le pareció tierno - Te veo muy agotado y algo me dice que tienes otro trabajo aparte de la florería.

\- Gracias. Disculpe la intromisión - dijo Nowaki, entrando al departamento.

Mientras Hiroki preparaba el té, miles de pensamientos se le pasaron por la mente: "¿Por qué lo dejé pasar? Debí tomar la libreta y dejar que se fuera. Me pone tan ansioso, y aún no sé qué quiere él conmigo. ¿Qué debería hacer?"

Nowaki, por su parte, se fijó en el estante donde habían varios libros. En uno de los estantes encontró libros de un mismo autor, todos colocados con mucho cuidado. Nowaki no era de leer, pero ya había escuchado de Usami Akihito, el escritor novel más exitoso de Japón. Y en ese mismo estante vio que, en un portarretrato, estaba la foto de Hiroki junto a Usami. Hiroki se veía con una sonrisa, cosa que le llamó la atención a Nowaki porque nunca vio sonreir a Hiroki.

\- Aquí está el té - dijo Hiroki, llamando la atención de Nowaki - ¿Lo quieres con leche?

\- Así está bien, gracias - dijo Nowaki, aceptando el té.

\- Por cierto, me dijiste que querías que fuera tu profesor particular. ¿Por qué quieres que sea yo?

\- ¿De veras quieres saberlo?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por eso te pregunto!

-Mmmmh... quien sabe - murmuró Nowaki, tomando su té.

"¿Y quíen demonios va a saber?" pensó Hiroki, sintiendo que la rabia estaba a punto de estallar. Definitivamente ese chico lo enojaba. De seguro lo hacía a propósito. Y le angustiaba el no saber por qué.

Cuando terminaron el té, Nowaki se ofreció a lavar las tazas. Al principio Hiroki se negó, pero Nowaki le dijo que quería pagarle de alguna forma su amabilidad.

Y mientras Nowaki lavaba las tazas, Hiroki lamentó que Kisa no estuviese ahí para que lo aconseja qué hacer en esa situación. De seguro, si fuera Kisa, se le insinuaría y lo invitaría a una noche de placer. Pero eso a Hiroki solo le salía cuando se embriagaba. Y lo malo era que siempre terminaba arrepentido al día siguiente.

A modo de distraerse, quiso sacar un libro de la montaña de libros que estaban en un rincón. Pero tuvo la desgracia de tropezarse y lograr que los libros se le vinieran encima. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y tratar de cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos.

Sin embargo, al abrirlos, descubrió que Nowaki lo protegió colocándose encima de él, a modo de escudo. Uno de los libros le raspó la cabeza, pero por lo general se encontraba bien.

Nowaki se acercó al oído de Hiroki y, con una voz pícara, le dijo:

\- Ahora me debes una.

Hiroki lo empujó y se apartó de él. Al final suspiró y exclamó:

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Seré tu profesor particular! Pero te advierto que soy muy exigente. Seguirás mis reglas y mis horarios. ¡Más te vale que estés mentalmente preparado!

\- ¡Sí, señor! - gritó Nowaki, mostrando una gran sonrisa de felicidad inmensa.

Hiroki esquivó la mirada. Nowaki era demasiado directo, tanto que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Al final, terminaron por recoger los libros y apilarlos en una esquina. Nowaki, entonces le explicó un poco de su vida y de sus sueños.

\- Nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres. Fui adoptado por un matrimonio sin hijos, los Kusama. Aunque ellos no eran adinerados, igual se esmeraron en que no me faltara nada. Muchas personas sienten lástima por mí, pero yo me siento afortunado. Considero que mi infancia fue feliz. Ahora comparto un departamento con un viejo amigo del colegio, por lo tanto he tomado varios trabajos para solventar los gastos de alquiler.

\- ¿Entonces el trabajo de la florería no es el único?

\- No. También suelo realizar un trabajo de obrero los fines de semana. En total voy en seis trabajos, debido a que no me alcanzará pagar los gastos con uno. Aún así, me gustaría ingresar a la universidad. De veras estoy muy agradecido de que me ayudes. Significa mucho para mí.

\- No... no es nada - dijo Hiroki, esquivando de nuevo la mirada. La verdad no estaba acostumbrado a ayudar a otro chico aparte de Kisa. Y tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que lo agradecieran. Definitivamente no era el mismo cuando estaba junto a Nowaki.

Luego de ordenar, Nowaki se marchó. Hiroki le dijo para que viniera mañana a la tarde, si podía.

\- ¿Tienes teléfono? Así podríamos comunicarnos - dijo Hiroki.

\- Lo siento. No tengo dinero para comprarme uno - dijo Nowaki.

\- Bueno, qué se va a hacer. De todas formas te daré el mío - dijo Hiroki, anotando su celular en un papelito.

\- Gracias, Hiro.

Era la primera vez que Nowaki lo llamaba así. De todas formas no le importó, dado que en el fondo se encariñó con el chico.

Minutos después de que Nowaki se fuera, Hiroki escuchó que tocaba el timbre. Creyendo de nuevo que era el muchacho, fue a abrirle la puerta.

Sin embargo, quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta era Shinoda.

 **Nota:** ¡Buenas! Bien, les cuento que esta historia la estoy continuando en el sitio web amor yaoi. Y bueno, ahí estoy muy adelantada, por si quieran saber cómo continúa (voy por el capítulo 10). La razón por la que no la continué aquí fue porque, primero, no recibía comentarios y, segundo, no me acordaba de la contraseña (me siento idiota, jaja). Si quieren que la continue aquí o si alguien la está leyendo, haganmelo saber. O si no la sigo escribiendo en amor yaoi, dado que ahí ya estoy muy adelantada. Bueno, eso es todo. Saludos :)


End file.
